


You are not Beth.

by MiraBlack



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: “Apenas uma. Eu sou uma. Sem família também, quem sou eu?”
Todas iguais, ainda assim, infinitamente diferentes. E nenhuma delas era ela, a sua Beth.Mesmo depois de tanto tempo Paul não conseguia evitar a culpa e o arrependimento, entretanto, isso não era o que mais lhe perturbava. A cada novo clone que conhecia, o major não conseguia se conter e esperar que uma delas fosse ela.





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Todos os personagens aqui contidos infelizmente não me pertencem ou a história seria outra...  
> # Créditos a BBC América.
> 
> Well, well, cá estou eu novamente com uma Paul/Beth, sorry, mas não consigo evitar, sou completamente apaixonada pelo casal e ainda não aceito que eles morreram... ou que não se amavam. Por isso eu continuo escrevendo.

“Apenas uma. Eu sou uma. Sem família também, quem sou eu?”

Todas iguais, ainda assim, infinitamente diferentes... E nenhuma delas era ela, a sua Beth... Mesmo depois de tanto tempo Paul não conseguia evitar a culpa e o arrependimento, entretanto, isso não era o que mais lhe perturbava. A cada novo clone que conhecia, o major não conseguia se conter e esperar que uma delas fosse ela.

Não era uma idéia insana, sua mente dizia. Havia tantas delas, que qualquer uma poderia ter pulado na frente daquele trem, mesmo que todas as evidências indicassem que fosse ela. Seu coração insistia em dizer que ela estava viva. Todo dia ele sonhava que Beth apareceria e diria que tudo aquilo foi um engano, um grande truque para espionar a Dyad... mas isso nunca acontecia... e mesmo assim ele não conseguia parar de desejar que uma das garotas lá fora fosse ela.

Sarah. Rachel. Alison. Helena. Cosima e tantas outras. Paul estava mais do que cansado dessa história de clones, entretanto, quanto mais ele tentava se afastar, mais fundo mergulhava nisso. A cada dia apareciam mais clones femininos, todas com o mesmo rosto, o mesmo corpo, o mesmo sorriso, todas parecidas, ainda assim, diferentes. Cada novo clone que ele conhecia era uma punhalada em seu peito, por mais que tentasse evitar, não conseguia deixar de analisa-los e procurar por ela. Sempre se pegava analisando cada clone novo em busca de uma pequena cicatriz na orelha esquerda... de um olhar travesso e um temperamento agitado...do sotaque quase imperceptível...da determinação e do amor em seu olhar. Mas nenhuma nunca era ela, e ele sempre acabava decepcionado.

Seu coração murchava a cada dia e aos poucos Paul Dierden ia se matando. Doente de amor, era o que costumava dizer. Só Deus sabe como ele sentia falta dela. Agora finalmente entendia porque ela encontrou consolo na bebida e nos remédios... Entendeu que quando todo o seu mundo desmorona e não tem ninguém lá para ajudar você a reconstruí-lo, a bebida é a única coisa que resta. E isso apenas o entristeceu mais. Era culpa dele que ela estivesse tão mal e em momento algum ele deixou de ser indiferente em relação a ela.

Paul nunca percebeu o quanto Beth era importante, até que ela se foi e o obrigou a enfrentar sua ausência. Porém, pior do que isso, era conviver com o fantasma do que poderia ter sido. Uma piada de mal gosto em sua opinião, morrer e ainda estar viva, toda vez que ele via uma de suas irmãs era como se a ferida se reabrisse, não que ele tivesse fechado algum dia, mas mesmo assim, ver Alison e Donnie era como ver Beth com outro homem. Ver Sarah com Kira e Cal era como ver a família que ele nunca teria, por sua própria culpa e isso doía mais que todo o resto. Saber que não era ela e apenas outra mulher com o seu rosto não fazia doer menos.

De todos os clones que conheceu, a mais parecida com ela sem dúvidas era Sarah. Ambas eram ferozes e tinham aquela insolência que faz qualquer um perder a cabeça. Uma curiosidade desmedida e aquele algo a mais que todo mundo procura. Ainda assim, Sarah não era ela. Sarah não tinha aquela doçura no olhar e o senso de humor mórbido, seu sorriso não era tão contido quanto o de Beth, e seu rosto não formava covinhas. A morena não era tão sagaz e perceptiva quanto a outra e nem de longe as duas compartilhavam o mesmo gosto. O algo a mais de uma, não era o mesmo algo que o da outra.

Tinha aprendido há muito que Elizabeth Childs era única e não importava que houvessem mais mil iguais a ela, nenhuma jamais seria ela. O soldado também aprendeu que estar com as outras, não era estar com ela. E estar com ela era tudo o que ele queria.

O homem sentia saudades de chegar em casa e encontrar ela em meio a uma pilha de papeis. Das paredes cheias de fotos, recortes de jornais e uma imensidão de fios vermelhos ligando as evidências. De olhar as estrelas de madrugada enquanto dividiam uma xícara de chá. Das corridas matinais e de fotografa-la o todo tempo, onde quer que estivessem... O seu perfume ainda estava impregnado no apartamento e este era um dos poucos confortos que ele tinha, um dos poucos motivos de fazê-lo continuar ali. O lugar estava amontoado de lembranças e ao mesmo tempo que isso era reconfortante, também era doloroso.

Paul tomou mais uma dose de Martini antes de reiniciar o vídeo pela milésima vez.

Beth estava sorrindo. Eles estavam caminhando na rua. A mulher reclamou sobre ele estar sempre filmando ela e ele respondeu algo engraçado e o vídeo foi preenchido por risadas quando ele mostrou seu próprio rosto para câmera. Beth sorriu e havia tanto amor em seus olhos quando ela se aproximou e tomou a câmera de suas mãos e disse “Eu sou Beth Childs e eu só queria registrar que eu amo você Paul Dierden” e então lhe beijou. Paul parou o vídeo nesse momento e observou o casal feliz na tela. Parecia ter passado tanto tempo desde então. O vídeo recomeçou e dessa vez ele focou nela, mas especificamente em seu olhar. Havia tanto amor ali. Ele queria desesperadamente ser olhado dessa forma novamente.

Embora, devido aos acontecimentos, ele achasse que se um dia ela aparecesse, apenas ódio seria dirigido a ele. Mas ela não apareceria, não mais. O homem tinha finalmente recebido a confirmação de fora realmente ela que se matará e isso o fez tomar sua decisão final. Há muito vinha pensando nisso, estava cansado de virar para o lado e ver ela, apenas para descobrir que não era ela, mas a esperança dela aparecer sempre o impedia. Agora não havia mais nada. 

Paul olhou mais uma vez para tela e sorriu antes de apertar o gatilho. Agora eles finalmente estariam juntos novamente.


End file.
